


Benjamin's Best

by ozsaur



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cute, Donuts, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, benjamin clawhauser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: Surprises are in store for Benjamin.





	Benjamin's Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brandytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandytook/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy the story! 
> 
> Thank you trillingstar for the beta.

Benjamin put a coin into the parking meter, started to walk away, then turned back to put in a few more. He never knew how long it would take for him to finish up, and it wouldn’t look right for a police officer to get a parking ticket.

With that done, Benjamin started walking, and spotted his prey just down the block. He’d gotten lucky this time! He’d arrived early enough to grab a great parking spot close to his favorite place.

The blue neon _Dozen Donuts_ sign with green neon flashing below urging him to _buy a dozen – get one free!_ , but he managed to keep himself to a dignified, brisk walk instead of breaking into a run. He could already tell that it was going to be a great day! Not that there were many bad days that started with donuts.

The bells above the door jingled cheerily as he entered the shop. The scent of sugar, chocolate, and fried dough greeted him like a friend. What would it be today? Jelly-filled? Chocolate covered with sprinkles? Cinnamon and sugar? 

Only a few customers lined up before the gleaming display cases, or sat on the red upholstered stools at the far counter drinking coffee, and eating their favorite pastries. The black and white floor tiles were like stepping stones leading him to the donuts tempting him from behind the glass. His tail twitched in anticipation as he perused the options.

“Oh, hey, Benjamin,” Eddie called out as he swept through the doors from the kitchen. “I’m glad you’re here!”

The blush that rose to Benjamin’s cheeks was so hot that it felt like it could be seen through his fur.

“Good morning, Eddie,” Benjamin said, his mouth suddenly dry.

“I have a surprise for you,” Eddie said.

“A surprise?” Benjamin squealed. “For me?”

Eddie smiled. He wasn’t a typical cheetah, but then again, neither was Benjamin. Eddie’s fur was always a bit frizzled from being in a hot kitchen all day, there was flour dusting his arms, but his apron was neat and tidy. He was plump around the middle from tasting his own creations until he’d perfected them. His eyes were always warm and welcoming. To Benjamin, he was the most handsome cheetah in all of Zootopia!

“Yes, for you!” Eddie said, holding the half-door open so Benjamin could step behind the counter area. 

Benjamin had never been invited to the back of the shop before. It was so exciting, he had to force himself not to bounce like a cub. He was absolutely thrilled at being invited into the den of Eddie’s genius.

Eddie led the way into the kitchen. As soon as he entered, Benjamin was hit by a fresh wave of mouth watering scents. If he hadn’t had a calling to become a police officer, he would have become a pastry chef. The next best thing was having a friend like Eddie who was dedicated to the culinary arts. 

The kitchen was so clean that it sparkled. Off to one side, a panda stood at a counter cutting out donuts, and tossing the holes into a tub. HOLES! Oh, he’d have to get a bag for a snack later.

Some flour had fallen on the floor, and a group of mice in crisp, white aprons rushed out to diligently sweep it up. In the back of the kitchen, an antelope stacked trays of fresh, hot donuts into a rack to be rolled out front to be put on display. 

It was all so efficient, and everyone looked so cheerful, that it made Benjamin admire Eddie even more.

Benjamin was so busy looking around that he ran into Eddie when he stopped walking.

“Oh, sorry!” Benjamin exclaimed, brushing away imaginary wrinkles on Eddie’s apron. He blushed, and jumped back when he realized he was basically pawing at his friend. “Oh, dear.”

Eddie laughed, “I’m fine, Benjamin. Take a look.”

Benjamin glanced at the table next to Eddie, and did a double take. Sitting on a tray were the most beautiful donuts he’d ever seen! They were the most lovely shade of glistening gold! Instead of ordinary sprinkles on top, there were little curls of dark chocolate. And to make them extra special, there was a delicate dusting of toasted coconut. He loved toasted coconut!

“They’re GORGEOUS! Are they for me?”

“Not only are they for you,” Eddie said, “They’re about you.” Now it seemed Eddie was blushing. “I thought of you while creating them.”

“Really? Me?” 

Benjamin wanted to pull out his phone, turn on some Gazelle, and dance around the kitchen. With Eddie! 

“Yes, you! You’re my best customer. You’ve come here almost every day since I opened my shop last year. You’ve told everyone how much you love my donuts. I’m sure that word of mouth is at least half the reason we’ve become so popular.”

Suddenly, Benjamin wilted, his whiskers drooping. Was that the only reason Eddie had made these donuts for him? Because he was a good customer? 

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked, looking confused. “Is something wrong?”

“No! Oh, no, everything’s fine!”

“Do you want to try one?” he asked, picking up a plate and putting and paper doily on it.

Immediately, Benjamin perked up. He couldn’t possibly stay down when there was a treat waiting for him.

“I’d love to! Now which one…”

All of them looked so good, sitting in rows, each one flawless. Each chocolate and coconut flake seemed to have been placed for the most perfect balance of color and texture. They were all glorious works of art, and he was humbled that he’d inspired them.

“How about this one?” 

Eddie used a pair on tongs to pick one up, and put it on the plate. 

He couldn’t wait any longer. Taking the plate, Benjamin grabbed the donut and took a big bite. Heaven! The glaze was like nothing he’d ever tasted before. Honey! The golden color must have come from the honey! The dark chocolate didn’t hide the flavor, but enhanced it. The coconut added just the right kind of texture to make the donut the most delicious one he’d ever had!

“So… you like them,” Eddie said, ears twitching hopefully.

“Like it?” Benjamin said, swallowing the last bite. “I love it! It’s the best!”

Eddie laughed, “That’s what I’m going to call them: Benjamin’s Best.”

“And you’re naming them after me, too! Eddie, _you’re_ the best!”

“Thank you! But you had me worried there for a minute. You looked upset. What happened?”

“Um, I… um… oh, I was thinking about Gazelle.” It sounded lame, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

“Gazelle? You mean the big concert in the park?”

“Yes, I was thinking about going and…”

“You want someone to go with you?”

“Yes, I do! But I’m not sure...”

“Of course, I’d love to go.”

“You will?! Are you sure? You don’t have to – “

“I want to. We can even get dinner first.” 

They stood there staring at each other, and Eddie was definitely blushing. So was Benjamin.

“Would you consider this a date?” Benjamin asked, almost breathless with nerves. 

“Yes!” Eddie said, his voice squeaking a little.

“Then it’s a date!”

Then he picked up a Benjamin’s Best, and popped it into his mouth. Delicious!

 

The End


End file.
